Pecados Capitais
by Riddle L
Summary: Os pecados capitais são aqueles mais praticados como vícios de conduta pelos homens. E são mais antigos do que a vontade que esses homens possuem de mudar...


**Pecados Capitais**

**Descrição:** OneShot, NC 17, Slash.

**Disclaimer:** Não, nada disto aí embaixo me pertence. Só a imaginação (Drooooooooga!). E eu me divirto muito usando e abusando dela 8D. E realmente espero que vocês também \o

**_Preguiça_**

**Shipper:** Hermione/Ron

**Gênero:** Romance (?)

**Sinopse:** O preguiçoso é uma pessoa sem resistência moral e psicológica para os desafios impostos pela vida. O que ele não faz para continuar sua ociosidade?

**Agradecimento:** Agradeço ao Sr. Junior Borg's, cuja voz nas noites sentimentalmente tristes ajudaram a destravar minha mente. Obrigada.

* * *

Ele estava naquela mesma mesa há muitas boas horas e não chegara nem à metade do seu trabalho escolar. Sua cabeça pendera sete vezes em três horas, no mínimo, e, em todas essas vezes, a garota ao seu lado o cutucara de modo impaciente. Seu cansaço estava levando a melhor novamente quando sua amiga terminou seu trabalho.

- Ron? – sussurrou. – Ron...

Silêncio.

- Situações drásticas requerem medidas drásticas. Eu sinto muito, Ron...

BAM! Um livro caiu pesadamente no chão, seguido por uma massa deselegante de cabelos vermelhos, carne e roupas.

- Qual é, Mione? – as bochechas e orelhas dele estavam perigosamente vermelhas. – Qual o seu problema?

- Sua falta de interesse é meu problema, Ronald! Sentamos aqui na mesma merda de exato minuto e eu terminei TODOS os meus exercícios. E você? Você ainda nem acabou o do Snape!

- Ah, Mione. Relaxa. – o ruivo voltou a se sentar, mas não ousou pegar na pena novamente. – Você não precisa jogar na minha cara que é muito melhor do que eu. Eu já aceitei isso, meu amor... Agora vem cá. Eu posso terminar esse trabalho depois... Quero ficar um pouco com você.

- Não, Ron. Você vai terminar agora. _Diversão_ só depois.

- Vamos, Mione. – o ruivo pegou-a pela mão e levou-a para uma poltrona. – Não tem mais ninguém aqui, e quem é que teria a brilhante idéia de vir ao Salão Comunal quase uma da manhã?

- Não importa, Ron. – a garota soltou-se de seu namorado, dando-lhe as costas para guardar seu material. – Amanhã temos que acordar cedo e...

- Não me diga 'não', Mione.

O ruivo aproximou-se da morena, abraçando-a por trás e acariciando seus seios.

- Ron... não... Ron, não faz... ahr... não faz isso... Você sabe que... eu.. ahr... Ron...

- É... eu sei, Mione. – Ron encostou mais seu corpo ao da namorada. – Eu sei que você não consegue se segurar quando eu beijo seu pescoço... mordo sua orelha... ou toco você... aqui.

A morena-sabe-tudo-irritantemente-correta gemeu ao sentir os dedos ágeis do seu namorado dentro de sua calcinha.

Ron masturbava, comia com um, dois, três dedos, enquanto sua outra mão tocava o seio esquerdo da garota. Levantou sua saia e abaixou a calcinha, naquela hora, incômoda. Abriu o fecho de sua calça, livrou-se da cueca e esfregou seu pênis na namorada.

- Você quer, não é? – a voz do ruivo não passava de um sussurro. – Quer, minha puta? Até sua bunda diz que você quer...

Hermione não se dignou a responder. Ela sabia que era o que o namorado queria ouvir. E que, ao ouvir, retardaria o máximo possível o que ela tanto precisava. Ela sabia. Já se acostumara. E adorava. Exceto por uma conseqüência... Aquele _detalhe_ que acontecia sempre depois de uma transa como essa. Detalhe esse que, ela sabia, prejudicaria Ron no futuro, mas que não podia evitar. Não... Ron tinha total domínio sobre ela.

Ron começou a penetrá-la e a garota deixou-se levar. "Ele vai conseguir mais uma vez", pensou. "Bom, paciência...".

Ele a fodia com força. Ela se apoiou na mesa para facilitar o serviço do namorado. Ele puxava seu cabelo, dava-lhe tapas. Quando cansava de bater, mandava-a rebolar e a masturbava.

Hermione enlouquecia. Controlava os gemidos perigosamente altos mordendo os lábios. Ron a comia e masturbava, e ela começou a desejar que gozasse rápido. Assim ele não poderia... assim ela não teria...

Ron saiu de dentro dela. Virou-a e a deitou na mesa. "Ah, não...", a morena pensou.

Ele voltou a penetrá-la. Lentamente, lentamente, lentamente. "Mais", ela pedia.

Ele a queimava por dentro. "Não pára...", a voz dela apenas um sussurro.

Ele tocou seu clitóris com dois dedos. "Ahr... Ron", ela gemia. E tentava segurar o pouco de sanidade que ainda possuía.

Ele abriu completamente suas pernas. "Merda", ela _tentou_ pensar...

Ele passou a fodê-la com mais força, aumentando o ritmo da esfregação dos seus dedos contra o clitóris dela. "É... eu desisto.", foi seu último pensamento antes dele começar...

- Você jura que é minha? – o ruivo perguntou, com a voz entrecortada.

- Juro...

- Você vai fazer o que eu quiser, Mione?

- Vou... ahr...

- Jure. – a voz do ruivo tornou-se mais forte, junto com as estocadas.

- Juro.

- Jura que vai fazer o que eu quiser esta semana? – ele disse num sussurro difícil... precisava se apressar... precisava agüentar...

- Eu... juro, Ron...

- Olha nos meus olhos e jure, Mione. – sorriu. – Pela última vez: vai fazer tudo o que eu quiser esta semana, Hermione?

Ela o olhou nos olhos. Viu triunfo.

Ele a olhou nos olhos. Viu submissão.

- Eu juro que farei o que você quiser, Ron...

- Eu... sei.

Os dois gozaram juntos. Olho no olho. Dedo no clitóris. Pau e boceta. Juntos.

* * *

_Sala Comunal – Dois dias depois - Noite_

- Cadê a Mione, Ron?

- Na biblioteca, provavelmente. – o ruivo bocejou. – Você sabe como ela me troca pelos livros.

- Dramático.

- Realista...

Silêncio. O ruivo fechou os olhos e relaxou. Aquele sofá privilegiado na frente da lareira era o _paraíso_.

- Ron, você não deveria terminar o que os professores pediram?

- Hã? – Ron ergueu a cabeça das almofadas, relutante.

- Os trabalhos, Ron. Dos professores. Aulas, exercícios, trabalhos... Lembra? Você está tão cheio deles quanto eu. _Sétimo ano_, Ron!

- Ah, Harry... – o ruivou recostou-se novamente, fechando os olhos, braços atrás da cabeça. – Eu... já cuidei disso.

Ele sorria. E Harry deixou as loucuras e a preguiça de Ronald Weasley de lado. Tinha muitas coisas na cabeça.

- Ah... eu adoro ficar _à toa_, Harry...

* * *

Sobre a forma de Ron controlar Hermione... De forma generalizada, em casos de extremo descontrole sexual, fazer uma pessoa jurar algo por três vezes torna-a uma espécie de _escravo_ de suas vontades.

**Fonte: **As Brumas de Avalon

* * *

Reviews sempre são boas, não é?

Ahh... qual é. Deixem-me feliz. Deixem-me animada para continuar a escrever )


End file.
